


Speak

by Dylalan



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: Skippy felt nothing but pain. He tried to scream, but couldn’t. He never would again.
Kudos: 2





	Speak

Skippy felt nothing but pain. He tried to scream, but couldn’t. He never would again.  
Because of Drell.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
That morning, Skippy had made a ruling that disagreed with Drell. In retribution, Drell commented that he hated Skippy’s voice, and magically ripped out his vocal cords.

“That should shut you up.” The large warlock laughed. “Clean yourself up. I’ve got a date with Hilda.” He picked the smaller man up by the scruff, and threw him into the cell they kept for those they deemed guilty, prior to execution or catification. “I’ll let you out later. Probably. This should teach you a lesson.” Drell laughed again, walking away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been hours, and Drell had not returned. Skippy doubted he would anytime soon. Drell liked people to suffer, he relished in it. Skippy didn’t. And so he had voted innocent, and now he was paying for his mistake.

The curse took a while to fully set in. Blood welled up in his throat, dripping out his lips. A steady stream ran down his neck, over his white shirt, staining the silk red. He could barely think over the pain. It consumed him completely. He could have been there for hours, or days, Skippy didn’t know.

All he knew was pain. Physical…. and emotional. He had dedicated his life to Drell. To the counsel. Defending the cruel warlock. Defending the awful punishments he dealt out. Because he believed in him. Loved him.

But as he laid, curled in a ball on the cold stone, he realized he was a fool.

Because Drell didn’t give a shit about him.


End file.
